El Diario de Hipo
by calhan49
Summary: Durante el verano de 2085, unos arqueólogos encuentran un extraño manuscrito en Suecia escrito por un tal "Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III". Los hechos referidos en este relato asombran a todo el mundo, especialmente porque coinciden con el argumento de una película de animación de principios de siglos, ya olvidada... (Novelización libre de la primera película)
1. Nota del editor

Nota del editor

Estimado lector,

El libro que tienes en tus manos, o, defectiblemente, inserido en tu rueda neural, es una traducción a la lengua española del "Diario de Hipo", un manuscrito encontrado en unas excavaciones arqueológicas realizadas en los alrededores de las ruinas del asentamiento vikingo de Hovgârden (Isla de Björkö, Suecia) durante el verano de 2085. El equipo de investigadores, dirigidos por mí, encontró el manuscrito en un baúl de madera ya podrida enterrado junto a un túmulo cercano a la costa. En su interior, además del texto que pronto leerás, había también varios amuletos de metal muy deteriorados por el paso del tiempo y unas joyas todavía sin determinar, de color negro azabache que, muy sorprendentemente, conservan su fulgor.

Las pruebas practicadas al manuscrito evidenciaron que en efecto se trata de un documento que data aproximadamente de finales del siglo X o principios del XI, tal y como afirma el autor, y que no es una de las muchas falsificaciones de textos vikingos, hechos muy posteriormente, que se han encontrado en los últimos tiempos en infinidad de excavaciones, sembrando la confusión y la frustración entre los especialistas.

No obstante, desde el departamento que presido puedo asegurarte, querido lector, que el manuscrito que encontramos es auténtico. Consta en total de ciento nueve hojas de pergamino frotadas con piedra pómez y ablandadas con yeso, con pequeños agujeros practicados en los bordes con un estilo muy fino para trazar las líneas de guía. Se trata, por tanto, de la misma técnica utilizada por los monjes copistas durante toda la Edad Media.

El texto está escrito mayoritariamente en nórdico antiguo mediante el Futhark joven, el alfabeto rúnico escandinavo que empezó a desarrollarse a partir del año 800. Por ello, en primer lugar, este hallazgo es de vital importancia para nosotros los estudiosos de esta época, porque la mayoría de escritos rúnicos que han sobrevivido hasta nuestros días son estructuras formulares muy simples y repetitivas exclusivamente grabadas en piedras rúnicas. Las sagas escandinavas, los cánticos vikingos y los escritos mitológicos fueron recopilados muchos años después por cronistas cristianos, en latín, hacia el 1300 o 1400, mucho después de la cristianización definitiva de Escandinavia.

El descubrimiento de este manuscrito, sin precedente alguno, revela que los vikingos también desarrollaron profusamente la palabra escrita por medio de largos compendios de textos, y que incluso tuvieron el hábito de la escritura individual en forma de diario, registrando uno a uno los acontecimientos de la vida cotidiana, formando una reflexión en torno al lenguaje y sus posibilidades de expresión que sorprende hoy en día por su modernidad.

El estilo del autor (que se denomina a sí mismo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III) es también desconcertante, pues utiliza una disposición narrativa llena de toques irónicos, pensamientos íntimos y largas y profusas descripciones de las gentes y lugares que frecuentaba el autor. En ese sentido, el manuscrito podría ser entendido casi como una novela con carácter autobiográfico, no sólo por el uso inédito de la primera persona, sino también por el contenido psicológico y culto del propio texto. Estas características, aunque ya anunciadas en algunos poetas de la época imperial romana, son completamente impropias de la literatura medieval, y no llegarán a desarrollarse plenamente hasta los siglos XVII y XVIII.

Por si fuera poco, el texto está plagado de anotaciones y expresiones escritas en latín, por lo que se deduce que el autor conocía esa lengua y tuvo algunos contactos con las civilizaciones clásicas del mediterráneo. De hecho, el autor hace constantes alusiones a elementos cristianos y paganos, ambos interrelacionados en el texto sin que eso suponga una contradicción para el autor: durante las batallas, o en momentos de especial adversidad, Hipo no duda en pedir ayuda al Dios cristiano, a la Virgen María, a Odín o a Freyja. También escribe sobre la celebración de unas ceremonias semanales que él llama «consagración del pan», que podría ser una rudimentaria versión de la eucaristía, pero también hay muchos gestos y rituales presentes en su sociedad con una clara inclinación pagana. Por lo tanto, los especialistas han deducido que la cristianización de la isla se hallaba todavía en un progreso incipiente, y que la población local mezclaba creencias de las dos religiones sin distinguir una de la otra, percibiéndolas como un gran sistema unitario.

Sin ir más lejos, en varias ocasiones el mismo Hipo se declara a la vez «Siervo de Cristo» y «Adorador de Thor», unas denominaciones que, aunque confusas, nos dan una idea del confuso sistema de creencias que dominaba en la isla.

Respecto a la localización exacta de Isla Mema, los especialistas no logran ponerse de acuerdo, y lo cierto es que estamos a años luz de descubrir cualquier indicio vagamente aclaratorio. Hipo no nos da pistas de su posible ubicación, señalando simplemente que se encuentra muy lejos de las costas noruegas y bastante cerca del círculo polar, por lo que hemos deducido que la isla se encontraba al norte de las Feröe, al oeste de Islandia y al este de Noruega. La ausencia absoluta de tierra emergida en esa región desmiente categóricamente esta hipótesis, pero no descartamos que Isla Mema fuera sepultada bajo las aguas en algún momento posterior a los hechos narrados, cosa que explicaría por qué no aparece en ningún registro de la época. No obstante, ahora lo único que podemos hacer son conjeturas.

Los nombres cómicos con los que el autor designa a algunos lugares y personajes (su propio nombre, el de la isla o los de sus amigos) podrían ser invenciones del propio Hipo, hechas para ridiculizar a las personas sobre las que escribía, algo así como una broma privada. Desde luego, la clase de nombres que encontrará el lector en el texto no eran en absoluto comunes durante la época vikinga.

Por otro lado aparece la cuestión de los dragones. Son muy mencionados a lo largo de todo el texto, y de hecho, uno en particular tiene un protagonismo más que relevante. Según las descripciones del autor, su apariencia es similar a la imagen tradicional de estas bestias mitológicas: enormes reptiles alados con cabezas triangulares que son capaces de escupir fuego por la boca. Desconocemos en absoluto si su presencia es meramente alegórica o si en efecto Hipo está escribiendo sobre dragones reales, en cuyo caso estaríamos ante la primera prueba histórica de la presencia de dragones en la tierra, un descubrimiento que, no obstante, debe ser cautelosamente analizado por la comunidad científica antes de clamar su certidumbre. Pero es innegable que, a pesar de los numerosos intentos, jamás se han encontrado restos de dragones de ninguna clase, y que sería biológicamente imposible que un animal tan pesado fuera capaz de volar. ¿Son únicamente producto de la imaginación de Hipo, o realmente existieron? Las inúmeras referencias colectivas a ellos nos hacen inclinarnos hacia la segunda hipótesis. Sin duda, las investigaciones continuarán su curso.

También es destacable mencionar que Hipo no hace referencia alguna a la presencia de esclavos en la isla, y que de hecho afirma explícitamente que su sociedad ha dejado de lado la práctica puramente vikinga de hacer incursiones en los reinos medievales europeos y saquear y asesinar a sus habitantes. Los especialistas apuntan a este cambio de mentalidad por la influencia del cristianismo, y también debido a la infatigable lucha contra los dragones, que al parecer no les dejaba tiempo a los coetáneos de Hipo en pensar en mucho más, como él mismo se queja en varias ocasiones.

En la traducción del manuscrito hemos decidido conservar algunas palabras del nórdico antiguo que hacen referencia a conceptos y tradiciones de la sociedad vikinga que no tienen una traducción directa a nuestro idioma. Asimismo, hemos señalado con la cursiva los pasajes escritos en latín en el manuscrito original.

Por último, me queda señalar una extraña coincidencia. El argumento de la obra está lleno de correspondencias y desconcertantes paralelismos con una película de producción americana de principios de siglo, _Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón _(2010), dirigida principalmente al público juvenil. El film, a su vez, está basado en la novela homónima escrita por Cressida Cowell en 2003. En diversos análisis lingüísticos y semióticos se ha percibido que la coincidencia entre los tres argumentos es destacable, pues aparecen los mismos personajes, ubicaciones, situaciones, y en ocasiones incluso los mismos diálogos. Se trata de un misterio más que se suma a los miles que atesora este enigmático manuscrito, que confiamos, querido lector, que nos ayudes a desentrañar.

El "Diario de Hipo" es la historia de un joven, un joven peculiar que descuella entre sus semejantes, y no precisamente por sus virtudes en el combate. Es un relato de autoaceptación, superación y grandeza humana y… ¿Dragonesa? Por desgracia, nuestra lengua aún no dispone de un adjetivo semejante.

En cualquier caso, sólo me queda desearte en nombre de todo el departamento una feliz lectura, y que Hipo, ese personaje que se levanta desde las brumas más lejanas de la historia, te aporte tanto conocimiento y verdad como lo ha hecho a nosotros.

Calhan Ellery

Director arqueológico del Departamento de Historia Nórdica

Universidad Central del Rin

Septiembre de 2089


	2. Día de Odín (I)

**Día de Odín**

Los dragones atacaron unas horas antes del alba. Soy consciente de que este inicio tan abrupto contradice el uso literario formulado por los antiguos, pues debería empezar estas líneas con la invocación del poeta a la Musa, a la Madre Santísima, o a las valquirias llegadas de lejos, prestas a cabalgar al hogar de los dioses, para que me inspiren con su aliento divino palabras aladas y guíen mi humilde estilo por estas páginas desnudas. Pero no preciso de la ayuda de las venerables guardianas de la memoria de la historia, porque estas líneas pretenden dar fe de los sorprendentes hechos que me acontecieron durante el Año del Señor de 1072 en una solitaria isla del mar noruego que mis antepasados tuvieron la desafortunada idea de bautizar como Isla Mema. En ocasiones futuras, me abstendré de mencionar el infausto adjetivo por el que es conocida mi isla natal, y me referiré a ella únicamente como «la isla», dado que no aparecen en el relato otras islas de las sea necesario diferenciarla, y también porque esta palabra tan burda y ridícula no hace justicia a la majestuosidad de sus riscos y a la antigua y orgullosa hostilidad que hace gala frente a cualquier criatura mortal que pretenda prosperar sobre su superficie, ya sea hombre, animal o dragón.

Por otro lado, bien es cierto que cometo otra alteración igualmente perniciosa respecto las costumbres que tan prudentemente establecieron los autores del pasado, porque ahora debería presentarme ante la asamblea que se dispone a emplear su valioso tiempo en escuchar mi relato, alabando la doctísima ciencia de sus miembros a la vez que mostrándome humilde y agradecido para levantar así la piedad entre el auditorio y hacerlos más predispuestos a prestarme su atención. A esta estratagema retórica la llaman los autores latinos _captatio benevolentiae_, pero yo ignoraré su uso y todas las virtudes del discurso que de ella se deducen, en primer lugar porque dicha asamblea no existe ni deseo que se forme, dado que estas páginas son estrictamente privadas, y las compongo con la esperanza de hallar algo de consuelo en la palabra escrita, en encontrar en ella a otros seres iguales a mí en sensibilidad y aflicción, aunque bien amargamente sé que dichos espíritus son conjurados por mí mismo, vanos reflejos y naderías más propias de un _Ergi_ indigno que de un auténtico hombre vikingo. Y por otro lado, paciente lector, amigo innominado, desde las primeras palabras del relato ya empezarás a sentir hacia mí compasión y cierta extrañeza que probablemente derivarán en irritación y puede que en una auténtica repulsa, así que, ¿por qué adelantar el infausto momento únicamente por el bien de convenciones estilísticas?

Como digo, el ataque se dio inicio todavía en plena noche. Padre había salido a practicar con su hacha en nuestro patio trasero, asustando a las gallinas y aplastando las verduras, y enseguida corrió al interior de la casa en cuanto se escucharon los primeros gritos de alarma. Con las prisas, Padre derribó dos sillas y un cuenco de fruta, pero tuvo tiempo de advertirme con su severidad habitual que bajo ningún concepto me era permitido salir a luchar mientras durase el ataque.

-Y que los dioses se apiaden de ti, criatura, si pones un pie fuera del hogar –me dijo Padre con tono admonitorio, una gravedad que muy probablemente había copiado de Igrund.

Yo alcé la vista para contemplar su gesto majestuoso, aquella testa de Odín, la impresionante y tupida barba roja adornada con diecisiete trenzas, los destellos amenazantes del metal oscuro de sus armas a la luz del fuego, los bordados de sus ropas, los amuletos de la Santa Cruz y del Mjölnir para invocar toda la ira del Cristo y el furor terrible de Thor, y me pareció entonces que estaba ante un guerrero surgido de las leyendas, y alcé aún más la vista hasta que casi me caí hacia atrás, y vi en lo alto sus ojos oscuros e imperturbables, vastos como el ancho mar que todo lo abraza. Era Estoico el Inmenso, el jefe vikingo.

Padre no esperó a mi respuesta, y salió precipitadamente de nuestra cabaña deseoso de entrar en batalla y probar su hacha en un combate de verdad, no en el patio trasero. Como todos los vikingos, Padre lucha, pero cuando tiene tiempo libre y no lucha simplemente se entrena, se prepara, sigue luchando. Aquí, ocio y negocio son la misma cosa, luchamos porque es nuestro deber, pero también luchamos porque disfrutamos con ello. La guerra llega a todos los umbrales de todas las casas, está presente en todas las conversaciones, en todos los rituales, en todos los pensamientos y acciones.

En la isla, el fuego irascible de los hombres no se apaga nunca. Excepto en mí, que dudo que se haya llegado a encender alguna vez.

Me llamo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III. Ya podría llamarme Lindisfarne, o Sigurdur, o Yngve. Nuestra cultura posee un amplísimo catálogo de nombres bellos y venerables. Las sagas, los cánticos, incluso la propia Escritura está plagada de ellos. Sin embargo, en el momento de nuestro nacimiento existía la extraña creencia de que un nombre horrible ahuyenta a los niños de los engaños de Loki y de los trolls y los enanos, por lo que no soy el único de mi generación que sufre de este mal. Naturalmente, la costumbre pronto desapareció, porque ni siquiera un pueblo tan tosco como el mío deseaba tener una sociedad formada por personas llamadas «Pedorro», «Eructina», o «Sacatrapos», nombres que era imposible llevar con orgullo, que no inspiraban ni respeto ni temor, y que, por el contrario, daban la sensación de que tu nacimiento había sido cosa de risa, una apuesta entre borrachos o una burla de tus antepasados, como si no te creyeran digno de continuar su noble linaje, como si fueras un mero despojo dejado en la tierra por hombres mucho más poderosos y dignos de alabanza. Como si, efectivamente, tu nacimiento hubiese supuesto una devaluación de la sangre vikinga.

Así, al menos, es como me siento yo. En verdad, en verdad me sorprende de que Padre, tan sensato y cabal, que siempre me ha advertido de no dar crédito a las supersticiones o a nada que yo no haya visto ni oído por mí mismo, sucumbiese ante esa especie de delirio colectivo.

En cualquier caso, mi nombre y yo salimos del hogar tras arreglar el pequeño caos que había organizado Padre para salir por la puerta, pues era tan corpulento que había roto uno de los goznes de hierro en su afán por unirse a la lucha.

Nada más poner un pie en el exterior noté en el rostro una brisa cálida, una de las señales más inequívocas de alarma. La isla goza de un clima tenaz e inclemente, e incluso ahora, hacia finales de verano, son bastante comunes las ventiscas, las lluvias torrenciales y las nevadas aisladas en las laderas más altas de las montañas. Es por eso que el sol nunca llega a bendecirnos del todo con sus suaves rayos, y desde luego nunca lo suficiente como para formar corrientes de aire caliente naturales. Por eso, las brisas cálidas sólo pueden tener una explicación: el aliento de los dragones.

Corrí con rapidez por la pendiente de la aldea, ocultándome en la parte trasera de las cabañas y evitando con facilidad a los otros aldeanos que salían de sus casas gritando proclamas de guerra y blandiendo sus armas a diestro y siniestro. A mí alrededor escuchaba los chisporroteos de los primeros fuegos, las tensas voces de los soldados gritándose unos a otros las posiciones enemigas y el sonido quedo, pausado y terrible de los dragones de grandes sombras batiendo sus alas, un sonido que siempre me estremecía de pies a cabeza.

Llegué a la herrería cuando Bocón ya estaba desenrollando cuerda con bastante apremio.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –me gritó por encima por el hombro en cuanto me vio llegar.

Enseguida me quité mi abrigo de pelo largo y me até el delantal de cuero, que estaba colgado de mi clavo corroído de siempre, al lado de los fuelles.

Sé que cuando Padre utiliza la palabra «hogar» se refiere tanto a nuestra casa como a la herrería. Soy aprendiz de Bocón desde que era pequeño (bueno, más pequeño), y con él he aprendido todas las artes de la fragua y del metal. Es un trabajo estimulante, además de la única de todas mis tareas con la que disfruto de verdad, porque el fuego tiene algo hechizante y embriagador que me arranca de este mundo brusco y violento y me eleva hacia una región etérea, más plácida y gentil. Me encanta quedarme observando sus llamas lentas y danzarinas, misteriosas como el rastro de un espíritu fatuo, con un fulgor vivo que parece ajeno a toda perturbación, y es como si en su crepitar se escondiese un reino más verdadero y más emocionante que el nuestro, que me llama y me seduce…

-¡Hipo! ¿Quieres terminar asado a la parrilla?

Pegué un respingo y rápidamente volví a la realidad, cogiendo un gigantesco martillo de piedra maciza que Bocón debía de haber dejado sobre el fuelle y poniéndolo de nuevo en la viga de la pared. El arma pesaba muchísimo, y en seguida fui terriblemente consciente de mis bracitos como juncos y de mis débiles músculos, que temblaron y se tensaron con gran dolor, como si fuesen a saltar y a partirse por la mitad. Mi cuerpo no estaba hecho para levantar aquella clase de armas, nunca lo había estado.

Tras masajearme disimuladamente los bíceps (meras tiras de carne completamente aplanadas que cubrían el hueso largo del brazo) eché una ojeada a Bocón para comprobar si había visto tan humillante escena, pero estaba demasiado ocupado dando martillazos furiosamente a una lanza larga torcida para modelarla. En cuanto percibió mi mirada levantó la vista y me señaló con la enorme pieza de madera y hierro que tenía por mano.

-¡Hipo, Loki te está engatusando! ¡Estás en las nubes! ¡El fuelle!

-Voy, voy…

-¡Estás tan distraído que hasta habrías confundido al poderoso Thor vestido de novia, como le paso al gigante Prymr! Los dragones te devorarán como sigas así.

-¿Esos pajarracos? –repliqué con desdén-. No tienen nada que hacer con estos músculos forjados en el mismísimo Nilfheim –flexioné el brazo e intenté tensar el bíceps derecho, pero sólo conseguí ponerme en ridículo.

Bocón soltó una sonora carcajada que se oyó por encima del fragor de la herrería.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que necesitan palillos mondadientes.

Yo noté que las mejillas se me enrojecían y aparté la vista bruscamente, deseoso de no haber abierto la boca.

Gracias a mi trabajo con el fuelle, las brasas habían aumentado en intensidad, lo cual fue una suerte, porque enseguida se agolparon en torno a las ventanas de la herrería un montón de guerreros que exigían a gritos, Hipo, afílame el hacha, Hipo, mi machete está oxidado, Hipo, reajústame el martillo, Hipo, Hipo… De nada sirve que les recuerde una y otra vez que las armas necesitan mantenimiento y que deberíamos examinarlas regularmente. Cuando llega un ataque y las necesitamos verdaderamente, las armas nunca están listas, y luego todo son prisas e improperios hacia mi persona por no trabajar con la suficiente celeridad.

Por los comentarios que compartían los aldeanos mientras esperaban por sus armas, deduje que los dragones ya habían encontrado la nueva ubicación del almacén de comida después de que quemaran hasta los cimientos los dos últimos. Alguien tuvo la brillante idea de rodear el almacén con huevos podridos para que los dragones no pudieran dar con él a partir del olor, una medida que demostró ser tan inútil como desafortunada, porque, aparte de conseguir que los dragones encontrasen nuestra provisión de víveres con todavía más facilidad, estoy seguro de que es la causa principal de la profusa y concienzuda epidemia de diarrea que lleva asolando la comunidad desde hace semanas.

En cuanto el trabajo dejó de acuciarme corrí a mirar por la ventana sin cristal de la herrería, me puse de puntillas y me acodé en el carcomido alféizar de madera, deseoso de comprobar cómo marchaba el ataque. A lo lejos, descollando entre los edificios de la aldea, podía entrever las siluetas oscuras de los dragones recortándose contra el furioso candor de los incendios que brotaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Eran sombras rápidas, que aparecían y desaparecían con una agilidad formidable. Logré distinguir, no obstante, un Nadder Mortífero enroscado en la piedra rúnica de Sveal, con sus escamas venenosas de un azul brillante y sus patas robustas y retorcidas, similares a un ave. Dicen que el Nadder es la bestia más bella e inteligente de todos los dragones, lo que dice mucho de los estándares estéticos con los que opera esta raza odiosa.

Más allá, agazapados tras una chimenea, había amontonados tres o cuatro Gronckles, quizás las criaturas más estúpidas y torpes de toda la Creación: cuerpo rechoncho, piel dura cubierta de bulbos rocosos, y una cabeza gruesa y deforme enganchada al lomo, que siempre están moviendo espasmódicamente en todas direcciones, porque la falta de cuello les impide observar lo que tienen a los lados, un elemento muy útil para arrinconarlos.

También vi un Cremallerus sobrevolando nuestras cabezas, una bestia escurridiza y de apariencia blanduzca, con dos cabezas y dos colas que parecen no estar nunca de acuerdo, por lo que una de sus características más reconocibles es su vuelo errático, que le hace estamparse contra árboles y rocas continuamente.

No se trataba de un ataque particularmente peligroso, porque las tres eran especies de dragones muy comunes y bastante fáciles de eliminar. Si sólo tuviera la oportunidad de luchar con uno… No puedo afirmar que todos mis problemas fueran a desaparecer, pero sería un buen principio. Como mínimo los demás se sentirían menos autorizados a llamarme _Ergi_.

-¡Fuego!

De repente una cabaña entera explotó en llamas con un potente fogonazo, iluminando la oscuridad de la noche con un resplandor anaranjado. Eso sólo podía significar que también teníamos a un Pesadilla Monstruosa entre nuestros invitados.

Sólo los mejores vikingos, los guerreros más fuertes y más valientes, se atreven a entablar combate con esa bestia de Hel. Es un dragón ajado y punzante, todo garras y pinchos y dientes afiladísimos, y con unas alas enormes y esqueléticas. Eso no sería tan preocupante si no tuvieran la desafortunada costumbre de envolver su cuerpo en llamas cuando se sienten amenazados, lo que hace que uno sólo de ellos sea capaz de calcinar toda nuestra aldea en menos de dos minutos.

Llamados por el grito de alarma un pequeño grupo de jóvenes se reunió ante el edificio incendiado, del que brotaban llamas altas y furiosas, que crepitaban y soltaban chispas sin control. Ellos, sin embargo, no vacilaron, y penetraron con decisión en la casa, de la que salieron minutos después con Thyre, algo desorientada y manchada de hollín, agarrándose con el susto congelado en el rostro su prominente barriga de embarazada.

Tras dejarla en un lugar seguro, los chicos formaron una cadena de cubos de agua y empezaron a escanciarla sobre las llamas, aunque poco podían hacer ya, porque el tejado se estaba empezando a desmoronar.

El resplandor del fuego iluminaba sus rostros pálidos y sudorosos. Allí estaba Patán, erguido y arrogante ante las llamas; no parecía demasiado preocupado por extinguir el incendio, sino que miraba constantemente a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba siendo testigo de su heroísmo. Cuando éramos pequeños, Patán me hacía llorar diciéndome que me desafiaría a un _Holmgang_ y me usurparía la herencia de Padre. Después de todo, razonaba, a Padre ya le parecería bien, porque de todas formas prefería tener a Patán por hijo que a mí mismo. De vez en cuando me sigue mencionando lo del _Holmgang_, pero yo no sé si debo reírme u ofenderme. Nunca sé hasta qué punto está bromeando.

Hay algo que me inquieta profundamente cuando estoy cerca de Patán. Todos son más o menos repelentes, pero las palabras de Patán tienen una bajeza inexcusable, una voluntad expresa de querer sonar lo más rudo, lo más vulgar y lo más hiriente posible. Es como si sintiera placer, un auténtico placer, cada vez que me demuestra que no me tiene ningún respeto, que puede humillarme siempre que quiera, que él ciertamente es _superior_. Y lo conseguiría, si no fuera porque sus bromas son tan zafias y torpes que hasta a mí me da la risa de vez en cuando, siempre que no sean especialmente crueles.

Los gemelos Chusco y Brusca son tan malévolos como Patán, pero bastante más estúpidos. Altos, desgarbados, siempre andan arrastrando los pies y con una postura contrahecha, con largas greñas de cabello rubio sucio, enredado y mugriento, riéndose grulleramente entre ellos y dándose golpes y mordiscos continuamente. Sus rostros, de barbillas pronunciadas y bocas grandes, no dejan translucir la menor señal de inteligencia, y sólo sonríen cuando están pegando a alguien delante de ellos. Al parecer, la violencia es lo único que los motiva. En aquel momento, de hecho, se estaban dando cabezazos el uno al otro porque querían coger el mismo cubo de agua.

Luego está Patapez, tan gordo como una oveja, con una papada húmeda y gigantesca que temblaba y se balanceaba cada vez que se movía. De ojos minúsculos, pelo crespo y brazos como jamones, Patapez parecía un enorme salmón tartamudo. Su fuerza era prodigiosa, y en aquel momento cargaba sin dificultades aparentes tres cubos en cada mano.

Y finalmente… Astrid. Ella es perfecta en todos los sentidos: cabello rubio atado firmemente en una trenza, cuerpo delgado, ágil, resistente, y unos fieros ojos azules que desprenden un brillo fijo y preciso. Siempre parece tenerlo todo bajo control, siempre está lista para afrontar cualquier peligro, siempre en tensión, siempre letal, mortífera e inquietante. Es sin duda la más lista del grupo, y creo que se aburre bastante con los demás. Digo «creo» porque si sé que los gemelos no tienen un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, Astrid da la impresión de atesorar infinidad de ellos, todos desconocidos.

Un estallido de fuego explotó justo en aquel instante mientras ella se giraba después de haber tirado el agua, con la melena al viento, era asombrosa y heroica, una valquiria de leyenda, y entonces me vino a la cabeza ese versículo de la Escritura que Igrund recitaba en las letanías a la Madre Santísima: «¿Quién es esta que brilla como la aurora, hermosa como la luna, resplandeciente como el sol, terrible como un ejército dispuesto para el combate?».

Ah, Astrid. Por supuesto, mi admiración por ella es puramente estética. En el fondo es una quisquillosa y una estirada que se cree demasiado importante como para dignarse a mirarme siquiera.


	3. Día de Odín (II)

Habrás deducido por los nombres horrendos que he empleado que estos jóvenes también nacieron en la misma época que yo. En efecto, son mi generación de vikingos. Tengo vagos recuerdos de haber jugado con ellos alguna vez en nuestros primeros años de infancia, pero en cuanto crecimos un poco me dejaron claro (con moretones y escupitajos, principalmente) que no querían tener nada que ver conmigo. Ni yo con ellos, la verdad: son mugrientos, estúpidos y apestosos, y no me juntaría con ellos ni aunque fuéramos los últimos seres vivos en _Midgard_.

Y sin embargo, su trabajo es muchísimo más estimulante. El invierno pasado se les permitió acceder a la brigada de extinción de incendios, el paso previo para el entrenamiento de dragones, tras lo cual serán hombres y mujeres vikingos de pleno derecho. Poco a poco van escalando previsiblemente en la lista de méritos de nuestra sociedad, como todos esperan que hagan, como todos han hecho antes que ellos. Todos menos yo, que siempre, siempre me quedo atrás.

Intenté estirar al cuello para ver si lograba distinguir algo más, pero noté que una mano enorme me agarraba del delantal y me levantaba del suelo con humillante facilidad, tras lo cual me transportó por toda la herrería y me dejó al lado del fuelle.

-¡Bocón, por favor! –protesté-. ¡Déjame salir, tengo que dejar mi huella!

Bocón hacía cara de malas pulgas. Se trata de un hombretón algo más bajo que Padre pero aún más robusto. Sus inúmeras luchas con dragones le cobraron una mano y una pierna, que él ha sustituido por apéndices rechinantes de madera y de hierro bastante precarios que siempre anda modificando y arreglando. Tiene una mandíbula prominente y poderosísima, y un bigote que le cuelga desde las comisuras del labio hasta el pecho en forma de dos mechones rubios llenos de nudos y piezas decorativas de hierro. Sin embargo, nunca me ha parecido una persona intimidante.

-Hipo, has dejado muchas huellas, todas donde no debías –respondió Bocón negando socarronamente con la cabeza-. Será mejor que te quedes aquí esta noche.

-¡Pero si lucho con un dragón mi vida será mucho mejor!

-Oh, sí, y nuestra vida también sería mucho mejor –ironizó mi maestro distraídamente mientras se quitaba el guante de cuero-. Tenerte por ahí tirando hachas y martillos, sólo los dioses saben lo que podría salir mal…

-Para esto no tienes que preocuparte –dije con orgullo-. Esto las lanzará por mí.

Me deslicé a una de las esquinas de la herrería y retiré la lona que cubría el mecanismo con un gesto teatral. Llevaba construyéndolo varias semanas a las espaldas de Bocón. Es un hombre que presta tan poca atención a los detalles que sabía de sobras que no repararía en mi creación hasta que yo se la enseñase. De hecho, creo que si Thor, Freyja o el mismo Cristo se le apareciese en la herrería mi maestro no se daría ni cuenta de lo inmerso que está siempre en su trabajo.

En cualquier caso, el mecanismo era una reproducción a pequeña escala de las catapultas que teníamos instaladas en los altos del puerto. Al cortar la cuerda, el contrapeso caía sobre una plataforma de madera que mediante una polea de resistencia (una ligera mejora a mi favor) lanzaba las bolas, una sencilla arma arrojadiza consistente en tres pares de piedras unidas entre sí por cuerdas que se enroscan alrededor de las patas del dragón y lo fuerzan a aterrizar.

Bocón se quedó un instante en silencio; los labios le temblaban tanto que apenas lograba formular una frase coherente.

-Tú… C-cómo te… En qué demonios… Y además… -farfullaba, señalando con un dedo tembloroso mi creación-. Todos los materiales… ¡Y sin mi permiso! –Bocón respiró hondo, y dio la impresión de que necesitaba apoyarse en algo, pero se recompuso y vi, sorprendido, que en su rostro se formaba una expresión de pena-. Bueno… Sin duda esto es sorprendente.

-Pero la presión que ejerce la polea permite lanzar las bolas a una velocidad y precisión muchísimo mayor que si lo comparamos con un lanzamiento normal –me expliqué nerviosamente. Desde luego, no me esperaba una reacción así de Bocón, como si le hubiera traído al taller un cadáver profanado-. Mira, deja que te lo enseñe.

-¡No! –exclamó Bocón.

Era demasiado tarde. En un intento de aparentar tranquilidad y confianza (la sensación de _estar al mando_, como dicen por aquí, que yo raramente experimento) me había apoyado de forma casual sobre el mecanismo, con tan mala suerte que accioné una de las palancas que sobresalía. Mi creación chirrió y se revolvió como si estuviera viva, y lanzó con furia unas bolas arrojadizas. Bocón y yo seguimos la trayectoria del arma por toda la herrería hasta que se estampó de lleno en Asmund, que hasta ese momento había estado esperando con aire distraído a que le devolviésemos su hacha. Asmund soltó un gemido de sorpresa cuando las cuerdas se empezaron a enroscar en torno a su cuello, con tan mala suerte que se dio con la frente en el vano de la ventana y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Bocón se volvió hacia mí intentando visiblemente contener el hartazgo.

-¿Lo ves, Hipo? –exclamó, yendo a coger con malos modos su arma de guerra, un martillo inmenso que él llamaba _Trix_-. Y eso que ni siquiera has salido al exterior.

-¡Pero funciona! –traté de explicarme, moviendo nerviosamente las manos. El corazón se me había puesto a latir con una rapidez espantosa. Nada estaba ocurriendo como yo había esperado -. En realidad yo…

-Mira, criatura –dijo mi maestro, cambiando su apéndice con forma de mano por _Trix_ con un hábil y rutinario gesto-. Si realmente quieres salir a matar dragones, tienes que cambiar todo esto.

Al principio pensé que se refería a mi mecanismo, pero su ademán era más impreciso, más general. Abarcaba toda la herrería.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Si me has señalado entero –bromeé, en un intento por rebajar la tensión.

-Exacto. Tienes que cambiar todo tú –replicó Bocón con tono cortante. Luego pareció reconsiderar sus palabras, y su mirada tornó en lástima.

-¿Ah sí? –repuse con un tono falsamente indignado, como si todo aquello no fueran más que cómicas fanfarronadas (como es natural, me abstuve de comentar que _todo tú_ no era una expresión gramaticalmente correcta en nuestro idioma, eso sólo lo haría irritarse más)-. Está jugando a un juego muy peligroso, señor. ¿Pretendes que contenga toda esta furia vikinga…?

-Me arriesgaré –Bocón esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa, e hizo un ademán de revolverme el cabello, como con los niños pequeños, pero se contuvo y carraspeó-. Bueno, me marcho, ahí fuera me necesitan. Mantén en buen estado las armas. Y haz algo con Asmund, por Dios.

Dicho esto, mi maestro abandonó la herrería con grandes zancadas.

Enseguida me trasladé hasta donde yacía Asmund y me incliné junto a él. Las cuerdas de alrededor de su cuello estaban muy sueltas, así que pude quitárselas con facilidad. No tenía tampoco ninguna herida visible. _Los vikingos somos de hueso duro_, solía decir Padre.

El aliento de Asmund apestaba a cerveza, y tenía tantas lagañas acumuladas en los ojos que me pregunté cómo era capaz siquiera de abrir los párpados. A todas luces parecía que había estado bebiendo más de la cuenta, y deduje que casi le hacía un favor al impedirle salir a luchar.

Antes de intentarlo ya sabía que no lo lograría, pero aun así traté de arrastrarlo al interior de la herrería cogiéndole de las piernas. Fui incapaz de moverlo ni un milímetro, su cuerpo era sólido como una roca y parecía afianzado a la tierra, de modo que lo oculté como mejor pude entre dos barriles que había arrinconados contra la pared y luego, dubitativamente, le hice la señal de la cruz en la frente (me daba bastante reparo tocarle la piel, que en efecto estaba pegajosa por el sudor y extrañamente grasienta). Confiando en que todo eso bastaría para protegerle de los dragones, me di la vuelta y entré de nuevo en la herrería.

Me quedé de pie en medio del taller, quieto, sin saber qué hacer. El fragor de la batalla se había alejado, según había oído, los combates se habían trasladado a los alrededores del Gran Salón, en la otra punta del poblado. Afuera, bajo la ventana, Asmund empezó a roncar suavemente.

De repente, me sentí terriblemente solo. A mi alrededor, sobre ganchos y anaqueles, descansaban las mortíferas armas de mi pueblo; el metal refulgía a la luz de las brasas con un resplandor opaco y antiguo, orgulloso, fiero. Todos los martillos, hachas, lanzas, espadas, porras, tridentes, cadenas, parecía que todas las armas me miraban acusatoriamente, con desprecio. Sabía que no era digno de empuñarlas. Que ni siquiera era digno de estar allí en su presencia.

En realidad, Bocón tiene buenas intenciones, pero una jarra de mostaza también tiene buenas intenciones y creo que habría sido más útil a la hora de animarme. Al menos, con Bocón puedo bromear sobre mi anormalidad, como si fuese algo para tomarse a risa, algo divertido, algo ligero e inofensivo. Pero incluso él pierde la paciencia cuando meto la pata de verdad.

Todo esto me llevó hasta mi mecanismo. Visto con ojo crítico, sí que parecía una máquina un tanto estrambótica, con tantas palancas y poleas. Parecía más bien la creación irracional de algún desquiciado que hubiese rejuntado tuercas y cuerdas al azar en un momento de locura que lo que en realidad había sido, un proceso deliberativo y metódico de varias semanas construyendo prototipos y haciendo pruebas de presiones y equilibrios para calibrar la dirección del disparo. Mientras trabajaba me había imaginado muchas veces la escena para infundirme ánimos: Bocón abría los ojos con asombro cuando le enseñaba mi máquina, que observaba impresionado y sin decir nada mientras yo le explicaba cómo funcionaba, luego me daba su bendición y me decía «Ve al encuentro con tu destino, guerrero, y lleva mi ira contigo», como ocurría en las historias. Y así finalmente se daba cuenta (y con él Padre y toda la aldea) que yo no era un inútil redomado, que atesoraba osadía y astucia en mi interior, que sólo quería ser como ellos, ayudar, defender nuestra aldea de los dragones que venían del mar…

Pero considerándolo fríamente, aquellos pensamientos eran bastante ingenuos, más propios de soñadores y pusilánimes que de auténticos vikingos. Como si fuera un niño pequeño necesitado de cariño, una florecilla tímida que busca aceptación. Un _Ergi_. Al final daba igual lo que hiciera, siempre volvía al mismo sitio, a ese momento, a mí mirando al suelo, pálido, frustrado y extrañamente débil, como si todas las fuerzas me hubiesen abandonado de repente; asqueado conmigo mismo, con esa molesta sensación de vulnerabilidad y esas estúpidas pero verdaderas ganas de romper a llorar. Y el silencio, y la soledad. Por encima de todo, la soledad.

-¡Furia Nocturna! –oí que gritaban.


	4. Día de Odín (III)

De repente, como obedeciendo a un impulso, cogí el mecanismo por los dos mangos de madera que había instalado y lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas hacia fuera de la herrería. Las ruedas de madera que había instalado en la base se movieron con esfuerzo, chirriando y quejándose, pero tras mucho insistir logré que la máquina se pusiera en movimiento, y, juntos, abandonamos definitivamente el hogar, transgrediendo la orden de Padre.

No obstante, sentí una especie de pasión indignada ante la desobediencia, y apreté el paso todavía más mientras me abría paso entre incendios y escombros. Estaba determinado a demostrar mi valía. Se había acabado lo de llorar y gemir desconsoladamente, compadeciéndome de mí mismo, siempre lamentando mi situación pero sin reunir la suficiente valentía como para cambiarla. Recé una plegaria silenciosa a Thor, el protector de la humanidad, para que me diera aliento y me sostuviera en la batalla, y también murmuré algunos versos del salmo 23, el favorito de Igrund, pero justo cuando llegué a «Non timebo mala, quoniam tu mecum» tropecé con una pequeña zanja oculta entre los helechos. Un mal presagio, sin duda, que yo no pude (o no quise) interpretar.

En realidad, uno no puede simplemente «caminar» por la isla. Toda su accidentada superficie está repleta de salientes rocosos, acantilados, colinas pedregosas, hoyos, charcas heladas escondidas entre la maleza, traicioneras placas de hielo y un sinfín de simpáticos elementos geográficos que hacen imposible que puedas hacer cuatro pasos seguidos sin trastabillar, arrastrarte, mojarte o torcerte un tobillo.

Por suerte, la aldea está construida en una pequeña planicie elevada, justo en el límite de los acantilados. Está rodeada de suaves lomas de hierba que van descendiendo hacia el este hasta terminar abruptamente en una arisca pared de roca, que baja hasta el mar embravecido.

En aquel momento, mi máquina y yo caminábamos por la loma superior con los ojos fijos en el cielo estrellado. El Furia Nocturna es quizás la única criatura sobre la tierra que es capaz de inspirar en mi gente algo de prudencia. Es sin duda el dragón más mortífero, el más letal, el más oscuro y misterioso. Los otros dragones tienen siempre un componente ridículo, con sus cabezas desproporcionadas, su vuelo errático o su expresión bobalicona, por lo que no llegan a inspirar verdadero miedo (en los demás vikingos, no en mí), sólo rabia. El Furia Nocturna, en cambio, es una fuerza poderosa y ancestral. Nunca ataca con la manada, nunca roba comida, se limita a aparecer hacia el final del asalto para matar con una habilidad pasmosa a toda criatura que tenga la desfachatez de estar al descubierto en su presencia. Con él no valen las técnicas de distracción ni las fintas de lucha habituales, no hay escapatoria posible, sólo puedes esconderte y rezar para que no te encuentre. De hecho, ni siquiera sabemos su forma exacta, ni la naturaleza de sus ataques, ni los equipamientos ofensivos de los que dispone, simplemente porque nadie que se haya enfrentado a uno de ellos ha vivido para contarlo.

Con todos esos sombríos pensamientos arremolinándose en mi frente, la verdad es que me sorprende que no diese la vuelta y comenzase a correr con el corazón desbocado. Pero estaba decidido a demostrar mi valía, y una extraña temeridad se había apoderado de mí. No era exactamente valentía, más bien desesperación: quería hacer algo impresionante y vistoso, una hazaña digna de ser cantada en los _Eddas_, quería acabar de un plumazo con aquella sensación omnipresente de inadaptación, de que era totalmente inadecuado por dentro y por fuera, quería dejar de lloriquear y de sentirme intimidado por todo y de lamentarme y de vacilar a todas horas. Quería cometer un riesgo, un riesgo mortal, para demostrarle a los demás que yo también era digno, que deberían temer insultar mi honor, o faltarme el respeto, que a partir de ahora, habría consecuencias si se metían conmigo. Y si moría… Oh, entonces todos llorarían y se sentirían culpables por haberme tratado tan mal, se arrepentirían y mi fantasma los perseguiría por generaciones, y yo quedaría en paz sólo por hacerles sentir una pizca de mi propio sufrimiento…

Así, como poseído por algún espíritu vengativo, me planté en medio de la loma superior con mi máquina y empecé a examinar el cielo estrellado. A lo lejos, en la línea del horizonte, el cielo empezaba a clarear, signo de que la noche estaba a punto de concluir. Mi corazón palpitaba con dolorosa rapidez en mis oídos, estaba cubierto de una capa de sudor frío, temblaba, los bordes de mi vista se oscurecían por la fuerza con que agarraba los mangos del mecanismo. Dejar mi huella, dejar mi huella, darles una lección. De repente, con tiránica claridad, me vino a la cabeza el rostro severo de Padre, la sonrisa de lástima de Bocón, la risa burlona de Patán, que me observaba como si fuese un adefesio. Una punzada de resentimiento me cegó la vista, y entonces el mundo se tiñó de rojo.

Mientras disparaba las bolas arrojadizas oí un grito desesperado que perforó la tranquilidad de la noche, un gemido extraño y profundo, algo que no era humano. A día de hoy, todavía no sé si fue mío o del dragón.

Parpadeé varias veces, tendido sobre la hierba húmeda de la loma. A mi lado, mi fiel y derrotado mecanismo había llegado al final de sus fuerzas, y todas sus piezas se hallaban desparramadas por la pradera. Alcé los ojos, desconcertado, y vi cómo una figura oscura, recortada contra el estrellado cielo nocturno, se debatía con furia con unas cuerdas que lo habían maniatado, pero era un esfuerzo en balde, porque el dragón perdía altura a cada vez más velocidad. Distinguí entonces un resplandor entre violeta y azulado, que reveló un cuerpo escamoso, negro brillante, y unas fauces repletas de colmillos amenazadores.

Al final, el Furia Nocturna continuó cayendo y su figura se perdió entre los árboles.

Le había dado.

Dioses Venturosos, le había dado.

Por un momento no fui capaz de moverme. La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de cuál había sido el orden de los acontecimientos, pero una cosa estaba clara: me había convertido en el primer vikingo de la historia de la isla en derribar a un Furia Nocturna. Lentamente, la revelación empezó a formarse en mi mente, y antes de darme cuenta estaba saltando de alegría.

-¡Le he dado! ¡Le he dado! –exclamaba, abandonando toda precaución-. ¿Lo habéis visto todos? ¡Le he dado!

Las imágenes se agolpaban en mi cabeza. Veía a Padre sonriéndome y proclamándome su heredero ante toda la aldea, veía a los hombres que me subían sobre sus robustos hombros, cantando vítores, veía a las mujeres llorando de júbilo, y veía a Patán y a los demás, con la vista baja en el suelo, muertos de envidia, y Astrid, que de repente alzaba la mirada buscando mis ojos, y me daba la mano y…

-¡Le he dado! ¡Alabado sea Dios! ¡Santo, Santo, Santo es el Señor de los Ejércitos Celestiales!–grité mientras corría en dirección a la aldea. Me sentía tan aliviado que apenas podía respirar; mi corazón se desbordaba en el pecho conforme me iba acercando a las primeras casas-. ¡Eh! –exclamé, haciendo bocina con las manos-. ¿Alguien ha visto eso? ¡Oh, Señor Odín, viajero del amanecer, el más sabio entre los dioses, concédeme…!

Justo entonces, de improviso, una enorme figura envuelta en llamas cayó del cielo, interponiéndose entre el poblado y yo.

Toda la euforia me abandonó en el instante.

-A parte de ti, claro –dije, y eché a correr en dirección opuesta.

La verdad es que estaba tan enfrascado en mis propios asuntos que casi había olvidado que estábamos siendo atacados. El Pesadilla Monstruosa no se lo pensó dos veces y empezó a perseguirme por toda la colina. Y ahora creo que te ahorraré, paciente lector, los humillantes minutos que se sucedieron: yo, desarmado y completamente expuesto a los ataques, corriendo y tropezándome mientras notaba a mis espaldas el calor que irradiaba el dragón y el ruido de sus dentelladas intentando apresarme. Tenía miedo, por supuesto, pero en el fondo tenía la creencia interna de que Padre aparecería para ayudarme.

En efecto, estaba tan ocupado en huir que apenas controlaba por dónde iba, y al final descubrí que había guiado al dragón a la plaza central del pueblo. Con un chillido me escondí detrás del enorme pilar de madera que sujeta la hoguera. El dragón lanzó un potentísimo chorro de fuego, y yo noté enseguida cómo la parte posterior del pilar ardía al instante, mientras a cada lado de la estructura brotaban llamas enormes. Yo me hice un ovillo y me tapé la cara con las manos, aterrorizado, justo a tiempo para ver a Padre saltar de lleno en frente del dragón, que después de aquella última llamarada se había quedado sin disparos. Padre le dio unos cuantos martillazos bien dados y el dragón salió volando.

Me enderecé lentamente, pero Padre me aferró con brusquedad por los hombros y me arrastró hacia uno de los rincones de la plaza. Justo después, el grueso pilar de madera se derribó hacia un lado, ya completamente calcinado por el fuego. El cuenco de hierro que sujetaba, en cuyo interior brotaba la hoguera, se desensambló del pilar y cayó justo sobre las pasarelas de madera que bajaban hasta el puerto por la pared del acantilado, tras lo cual se perdió de vista.

Toda la aldea se había congregado en la plaza, observando horrorizados la escena. Sobre nuestras cabezas, los dragones huían, llevándose con ellos ovejas y otros víveres. Los últimos incendios humeaban en la lejanía, y a parte de alguna tos causada por el hollín, el silencio era tenso y absoluto. Todos me miraban. Yo, en cambio, levanté la vista hacia Padre. Vi que se había hecho un tajo en la mejilla, del que brotaban algunas gotas de sangre, pero aparte de eso parecía ileso.

-Padre, yo… -traté de decir, pero lo cierto es que no me salían las palabras.

Padre suspiró profundamente. Justo entonces, el sol emergió del mar y le iluminó su impresionante barba rojiza. De inmediato, Igrund salió de entre la multitud, levantó las palmas de las manos al cielo y exclamó:

-¡_Benedicamus Domino_!

A lo que nosotros contestamos a coro, con un rotundo y sonoro clamo:

-_Deo Gratias_.

El nuevo día había empezado.


End file.
